Season 6, Episode 6
by n4m4w45
Summary: Titans South. I'm finally back guys! In this episode, Kid Flash is trying to show off as Titans South's new leader, but what'll he do when his antics get him wound up   on Paradise Island!
1. Chapter 1

Look alive, fanfiction readers! It's the official return of me!

Hey, its n4m4w45, and I FINALLY have my laptop!

What does this mean for you?

Expect the awesome works of n4m4w45 like Teen Titans, Spectacular Spider-Man, and Avatar: The Last AIrbender

to be coming at you at least once a week!

But first up, lets look at what's happening with the Teen Titans.

I'm sorry it took forever, but here is

Teen Titans Season 6, Episode 6

Titans South

Previously on Teen Titans...

Ravager, daughter of Slade, currently a member of Titans North attacked the Teen Titans.

They are recovering, but the world won't stay at peace for Robin and crew.

Luckily, they are no longer alone.

Titans East has stopped Mother Mae-Eye,

And Titans North, just learning how to be a team, has defeated Red X.

The South tower has finished construction.

Which heroes will move in?

It was quiet in Central City, but it wouldn't be for long. Today was Wednesday. It was THE day. The grocery store braced itself, the convenience store winced, and the video game store? It started to cry!

Today was the day Kid Flash went shopping.

Suddenly, it had started! A stream of yellow flashed on Main Street into the grocery store. A minute later, it darted for Lomberd Blvd., leaving the grocery store's innards in shambles. The convenience store held its breath for 30 seconds, and when they opened their eyes, the red-yellow blur was gone.

The video game store took a bit longer. It screamed for a minute and five seconds. When it looked at the aftermath, only Star Fox Adventures and Superman for Nintendo 64 remained...

Of course, Kid Flash had paid for everything! He always left a couple hundred bucks in each store to compensate for their trouble. Wally West always had extra money, he had no need for gas.

Kid Flash smiled at that fact, and, realizing he was done, changed his course for Florida.

He looked into his arms, and yelled to the girl who was under all the stuff.

"How you doing?"

If you make one more turn, Wally, I am going to hurl on this 3DS!"

"Wah! Okay! Okay!" He stopped running. "We're here! Sigh..." He sighed with relief.

Kid Flash put all of his groceries and games on a cart he set up earlier, and he put Jinx down. She took a second to fix her vision, and when she did, she looked at the mammoth before her.

It was a giant "T."

Jinx's mouth dropped.

"I know, right?" Kid Flash laughed, pleased by Jinx's reaction. "Now, come on! Let's go explore!"

The couple ran into their new home.

Cue the Teen Titans theme song!

"So, hey! Yeah! Now we're here!" Kid Flash was talking to Cyborg on their monitor.

In the Titans South tower, obviously, the TV screen was a giant window, but there was also a giant-sized fridge for Kid-Flash, a big stereo for Jinx, a couple of couches, and a Gamestation, which Kid Flash had just set up, onthe floor by the TV.

"Yeah, and its a good thing you are, Kid Flash. Your team mates should be showing up any minute...!"

"Sigh...Try 2 hours ago!" Kid Flash and Jinx jumped 5 feet, twirled around and saw a girl with skin as white as Jynx's. She looked like she was really into goth, with a red and black skirt.

"Oh, Argent. Glad you're here. Sorry you had to wait so long." Cyborg showed an apologetic look, but Argent shrugged it off.

"Twas nothin', Boy! I like to be early! It's somethin' I think I oughtta do!" Argent had an English accent (ED. note: Sorry I can't show it well! I'm not too good with accents yet!)

Cyborg smiled, "Alright then. In that case, all we're waiting for is Hot Spot-"

"Oh, hey. I just noticed, you're out of bed!" Jynx exclaimed. She used to have a crush on Cyborg. She was worried about him and his team. _Funny how a couple years ago I would've danced all around town if they were all bed ridden..._ she thought.

"Hey, yeah. How are you doing?" Kid Flash asked. He always had a smile on his face, but it lessened a little at this hard subject.

"Oh, you know. Now that my circuits repaired them selves, I'm up and out of bed. So I offered to watch the other two and let Robin and Starfire actually go out on a date today..."

"That's great! They really deserve that!" Argent said. She liked things like that: dating, make-up and gossip was all she used to do before she-

"What about the others? Are they getting better?" Kid Flash was worried about the others too.

Cyborg let a relieved smile go. "They're finally showing some progress. Raven'll be out of her coma any day now, and BB woke up a few times yesterday! He'll be walking in a couple weeks, I imagine. Heh. Sarah can't wait for that!"

At that moment, the final member walked in.

Cyborg straightened up again. It was time to get serious.

"Hotspot! Glad you're finally here!" The four members of Titans South were now standing before Cyborg. _Alright then, better give 'em the pep talk..._

"Okay guys. Now that you're all here, I can tell you what's what about being Teen Titans. All of you are relatively new super-heroes, but that doesn't give you an excuse to not work together as a team. Its important that you get to know each other, and find each other's strengths. Because with out you working together and knowing each other, you're all just super heroes working together. The Teen Titans don't accept that. They accept nothing but a team from you all."

As Cyborg was talking, Kid Flash had a big goofy grin. He was excited about what was to come. Argent fidgeted awkwardy. How could she be a hero? How could she work with them? Hotspot sighed. He didn't work with people well. He had a temper that pushed people away. Argent had a confident look, a glint in her eye. She understood everything Cyborg was trying to tell them.

"Kid Flash will be your leader, but if you all have a problem with that by the end of the week, you can all pick a new leader for yourselves, but between the four of you! As it is, Argent, who has the most experience in the field, will be second in command. But you all have to make sure you get all of your duties done and accomplished. Remember: It can be easy to be a hero, but it can be harder to be a team," Cyborg looked behind him. "I better get going, I think Beast Boy's awake again, and he is HUNGRY!" Cyborg hated that he had to give up alot of his food, but Beast Boy was his friend. "Cyborg out!"

Kid Flash said good-bye for the team. "Roger that, Cyborg! And don't worry! We'll be fine."

Jinx sighed. "Somebody better knock on wood, and fast..."

...

Well, that's it guys! Expect more of your favorites this Monday!

So what'd you think?

Not enough personality? Awesome for me to back? Too short? Inspiring Cyborg speech?

I know you guys have your thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

Thanks guys! Its good to be back!

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


	2. Chapter 2

Normally, I have an update for you guys,

or something witty to say,

but I really don't...

So...

On to chapter two!

...

"So...Let's see. Your name's Jinx, I know that..." Kid Flash was meeting his team mates. At this, despite herself, Jinx blushed. "And your name is...?"

"Name's Argent, Kid Flash! Glad to be on your team. Promise ya I'll be the best I can be!" (ED. NOTE: I'm really lost with accents here. Anybody want to help me! tell me in a review! PLEASE! Argent needs your help!)

Kid Flash chuckled and gave his goofy grin. "That's great Argent! And you are...?" He turned to their final member.

"I'm Hotspot. I don't know why exactly the big guys chose me to be apart of this team, but I'll do my best..." Kid Flash patted him on the back.

"Lighten up, buddy! We're all on the same team! I mean seriously, we need to learn to break this ice!" At this, Hotspot lit on fire.

"WHOOAH!" Kid Flash ranto the other side of the room.

"Come on! I'm sorry!" Hotspot was really shy on the inside. He only put up a tough exterior. "I didn't mean to! You freaked me out! But seiously, my name is 'Hotspot!' what did you think I could do?" Then, to show off his powers, he flared his fiery arms.

"..." He turned to look at the girls, who were both laughing their heads off. Kid Flash, trying to regain his cool, (but in vain!) he asked Argent, "So what are your powers?"

"I can make projectiles and slides and different types of surfaces out of this air," She said cooly, and matter of factly.

Kid Flash's smile shrunk. "That's great. Um...What is that in English?"

Argent sighed. "Just watch..." She lifted her hands, and suddenly, Kid Flash was standing on a platform. He froze with terror.

"Er...ARGEEEEEENT!" The platform that lifted him into the air! At 10 feet, the platform disapeared! "ARGENT!" Kid Flash started to fall! Quickly and skillfully, Argent moved her hands through the air, and Kid Flash landed on a slide, and he slid down to the ground, after doing a few fast twists and turns. "WAAH!"

When he landed, Hotspot and Jinx were now on the floor from laughter! When she was done, Argent started to luagh too.

"Oh, yeah. Its so funny!" Kid Flash rubbed the arm he landed on.

...

The four teenagers explored the tower.

"I get this room!" Jinx chose the one right next to Kid Flash's, which he'd been living in for a few days, and had already gotten it full of video games, clothes, and junk. The room Jinx chose was dark and gloomy, especially with the curtains down. Both rooms resembled the rooms of other two famous Teen Titans...

As they walked throughout the tower, finding things like the training room, the evidence room, and the garage, Kid Flash decided to make more conversation. "So, hey, uh, Hotspot. How did you get your powers?"

Hotspot had been lost in thought, and was startled when Kid Flash spoke to him. Of course, this made him flare up again, and Kid Flash jumped a few steps in shock. "Woah! Dude, you really either need to pay attention, or get a hold of yourself!" Kid Flash blushed slightly when he saw Argent and Jinx chuckling again. A little mad now, he turned to Hotspot and said, "Just answer my question."

"Hotspot went back to normal and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry..." He remembered Kid Flash's question. "I was just a normal kid in high school, until the day I turned 16," Argent looked at Hotspot, very interested now, and Hotspot blushed. "Then, my hands got really hot...they kind of just exploded with heat after that..."

"Get out!" Argent couldn't hold it in anymore. "That's how I got my powers! It was my 16th birthday too!"

Hotspot was taken aback. "Really? Huh. That's weird..." He became lost in thought again. Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other and shrugged. After a couple seconds of quiet, with no one moving anymore, Jinx broke the silence. "Right...yeah. Who wants to go outside?"

...

There was an obstacle course outside, and in no time, everyone was racing on it. Of course, Kid Flash had the record by far, but out of normal speed, Hotspot was the fastest. Everyone seemed to be getting along just great. Argent and Jinx gossiped about Robin and Starfire, and Kid Flash and Hotspot kept testing each other's strengths...

"Grrrr...Aah!" The two were arm wresting, but Kid Flash quickly lost after his glove started to smoke! "Hey, no fair! You can't use your powers!"

Hotspot had prepared for this. He laughed, "Ha! Well you can't use your speed to win all of those obstacle courses!"

"I...Um..." Kid Flash looked up, and saw the girls chuckling again. He saw Jinx laughing at him again.

"Well, what do you know? It's not my fault your so slow!" Kid Flash, the team's leader, was losing his temper!

Hotspot was put on the spot. He was just joking, couldn't Kid Flash see that? Hotspot got defensive. "Oh yeah, Zebra Brain? I bet you don't even run at all when you use your powers! You just let the power do all the work!" Both girls were looking now. They weren't stupid. They knew the two were both trying to impress them.

Kid Flash retaliated, "As a matter of fact, I don't, Hot head! But if I go as fast as I can, I can make your mind melt for you!"

"Bet you can't run around the world in 10 seconds!"

"Bet you I can!"

"Big words!"

"Big bet!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"  
>"Then why don't you do it then?"<p>

"Maybe I will!"

"Or maybe you can't!"  
>"You know what? Maybe you should go get a stopwatch!"<p>

"Or maybe we can just calm down!" Argent and Jinx ran up, and Argent put up an invisible wall between the brawlers.

Jinx told Kid Flash, somewhat worried, somewhat annoyed: "Kid Flash, just calm down."

"No. No! I won't! I'll stick to my 'big words.' I'm gonna run around the world in 10 seconds!"

...

The girls weren't happy with it it at all. In fact, they were pretty mad. But Hotspot went inside and came back with a stopwatch, and Kid Flash warmed up. He wasn't worried. He could do this, even if it was going to be the hardest run in his life...

"Ready?" Hotspot asked. He wanted to call it off, he had calmed down, and this might be dangerous. What if Kid Flash hit a tree or something? He could pass out at that speed! Either that, or it could kill him...But no. The butt-head said he could do it, so Hotspot would let him do it...

"I just hope you can push the button fast enough!"

"Okay then...GO!" Before Hotspot could finish speaking, Kid Flash was already gone. Hotspot clicked the stopwatch.

Then they waited.

After a few moments, Kid Flash zoomed back: "TIME!"

Kid Flash caught his breath, zoomed inside, and came back with one of the biggest sandwiches Argent had ever seen! Jinx was used to it, and Hotspot didn't notice. Already 5 bites in, Kid Flash asked, "So what was my time?"

Hotspot frowned in defeat. "9 seconds."

Nobody but Kid Flash was impressed.

"Ha! Alright! Just to spray it a little bit more into your face..." Kid Flash sped through the rest of his sandwich, and got up. "I'll do it again in 8!"

Hotspot was stunned. Jinx jumped. "Wally, don't!" But he was already gone. Jinx huffed.

And so they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Five minutes later, the only one brave enough to talk was Argent. "Is it just me, or is our leader already missing?" She tried to sound sarcastic but she spoke with a worried tone.

...

Five minutes earlier, Kid Flash had been running as fast as he possibly could...then he tripped. He quickly got up, and his stomach burned with hunger!

_Oh, Man! I shouldn't have run that fast! I feel like I'm gonna die! Crud! What'll I- _Suddenly, he noticed his surroundings. There were Romanesque towers and temples, and beautiful trees, and beautiful flowers...and beautiful girls! Kid Flash straightened up when he saw the two women in togas walking up to him, carrying swords.

He greeted them, but he couldn't help himself from slurring, "Mmm...Hey...Lurdies..." He hit the ground, out cold.

...

When Kid Flash woke up the first thing that came to his mind was, _Oh shoot! Oh shoot! I'm in a jail cell!_, because he was. He woke up on a stone slab, in a stone room, with a goblet of water, and...FOOD! Kid Flash dove for the most perfect piece meat he'd ever seen in his life...and it was gone in seconds. The next thing he decided to do was try to figure out where he was. He peeked outside of the bars of his cell, and saw three girls. Two who looked to be in their mid-twenties, and, Kid Flash couldn't help but notice, they possessed extreme hotliness! The third, although just as hot, looked to be about Kid Flash's age, give or take a year.

He tried to listen to what they were saying, but all he could make out was:

"...He from?"

"I have no idea where he..."

"...bad for Paradise Island?"

"...might be. Men are forbidden to ever step on..."

However, the teenager was a little louder: "I don't see why he's so bad! I mean, he obviously possesses the skills of Hermes! Perhaps he is a messenger!"

"No messenger of Hermes would be as idiotic to lay foot on Paradise Island!" One of the older women said, with a raised voice.

"Well, he does look stupid..."

"Oh come on..." Kid Flash said, under his breath.

"NO! Donna, you can't be interested in the ways of man! He is not of, or related to, our world! We will kill him on the 'morrow, and that will be that!"

"But Diana!"

"No, Little Sister! Mother forbids it!"

After this argument, Kid Flash heard them leave. He rolled over, laid down, and sighed. _Oh man...I'm gonna be killed on the 'morrow! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?_ With these doomed thoughts, Kid Flash, still dangerously hungry, fell asleep again.

...

"So can you find him?" The other Titans were on the Titans computer, trying to track Kid Flash.

"'Course I can! Did you read the Titans files this week? Titans North used this same trick to find Red Star!" Argent, experienced as a hero, always tried to be well informed. They would use the computer to track Kid Flash and find him, wherever in the world he might be...

"Any sign of him yet?" Jinx was crossing her fingers. Lately, she found herself wishing for good luck instead of bad..._Guess that's what happens when you make a morality switch..._

Hotspot was quiet on the other side of the room. He was embarrassed and mad at himself for letting his fight with Kid Flash go to far...

"Here! I found him!" Jinx and Hotspot both ran up with new hope. "According to this...he's in...the middle of the ocean!"

"What?" If Jinx wasn't worried, she was now. "He must of succumbed to hunger!"

"That happens?" Hotspot was so worried for his leader, and even more that it was sort of his fault. The guilt tortured him...

"Yeah, 'Spot! If he runs to much, his body burns too many carbs, and he has ta recharge his batt'ries! 'Cept, with all of the running he's done today, he could faint or even...erm...anyway, yeah. We better hurry. Does anybody know if we have a T-boat...or something?"

Jinx smiled a little. "Yeah, I know a little something that might help..."

...

When Kid Flash woke up again a few hours later, the sun was starting to set. He turned around to face the bars, and see if anyone was there, and to his surprise there was!

"Yiii!" Kid Flash jumped back, and slammed his back into the wall. That gave him an idea...But who was this?

The teenager named Donna chuckled at Kid Flash's antics. Kid Flash sighed...it seemed like he'd been losing his cool lately.

"Hello, Yellow Boy. Are you a messenger from Hermes?"

"Hermes...? Wait, where am I?"

"Why, Paradise Island, of course! Why would you break the sacred law if you didn't have a good reason?" Donna became puzzled.

"Uh...how's showing off for my girlfriend? Is that a good reason?" Kid Flash chuckled, but he knew that whatever was happening...he was in DEEP trouble...

"Girlfriend? What is-"

"Listen, Hot-Ancient-Lady, I'm from the States. America. U.S. of the big fat A. Ring any bells?"

Donna gasped! "No! A mortal?" She took a few steps back. She had been wrong... "But what about your abilities?"

"You mean my powers? Well, I was in this lab during a storm...You know what? Its a long story..." Kid Flash got off the subject quickly, "Hey, I'm really hungry. Think you can give me some food at say..Oh...three 'o clock tonight?"  
>"Ummm..." Donna didn't think she should, but she did like the boy..."Okay..."<p>

"Perfect! Thanks, Hot-Ancient-Girl!"

"My name is Donna."

"Well, thanks Donna!" Kid Flash was excited. He now had a fool-proof escape plan.

_I just wish I had some wood to knock on!_

...

I think that'll be it for this chapter. Still not sure if its too short or not, but hey.

I want to try to finish this episode with one more episode, but if I have to, I'll do it in two.


	3. Chapter 3

You know, usually, I have an update for you here...

Or a corny joke...

...But I really don't have any of those today.  
>So let's just get to the final chapter of Episode 6!<p>

...

Kid Flash would go through the wall! At first he was too scared to think of a plan, but this was it! The only problem was that he didn't have the strength to use his powers yet, but if Donna brought the food at 3 in the morning like he asked, then he could at least escape the cell. Then he would find his communicator, which his prison guards apparently took, call his new team, then escape! The only danger he couldn't figure out how to deal with would be Jinx's fury.

...

The team had been flying far above Paradise Island for a few hours now. They would've gone onto the Island to find Kid Flash, but Argent had told them that it was best to lay low, or in this case, hover high. When they figured out that there were no males on the island, they decided that Argent and Jinx would go down, and Hotspot would stay in the plane and keep it in the air. They just had to wait until it was time. Argent decided that 3:00 A.M. would be best.

...

Donna Troy was conflicted. She thought she should obey her older sister, Diana. But she didn't think locking the boy up and killing was the best way to go about the problem. So she couldn't decide whether to help the boy, clearly to escape although she didn't know how exactly, or if she should trust in her sister, and her mother. In the end, she decided to do what was right, and her gut was telling her that helping this boy was the right thing to do...The word "Destiny" came to mind, but she quickly discarded that. She just prepared the food the boy asked for, and waited until 3::00 A.M.

...

It was 2:59.

Kid Flash waited for Donna, who arrived in seconds, and Argent & Jinx slid down one of Argent's slides down to the island to look for Kid Flash.

Kid Flash ate the food that Donna gave him. "Thanks so much, Donna. You have no idea how much I needed this!" He crammed a roasted chicken, some grapes, and even some wine! After he had his drink, he coughed, and his vision blurred. _Oh shoot Dude. You'd better not be drunk!_

"Quick! Donna! Punch me through the bars!"

"What are you talking a-"

"Just do it!"

Donna didn't want to-she was very strong-but she did what he asked. He dodged her fist at super-speed!

_Oh, phew! I'm not drunk!_

"Thanks Donna, for everything. I really don't want to do what I'm about to do..."

"You're going to escape."

"Wait, how did-"

"My brain is not disordered, Fool!" She was slightly insulted.

"Well...yeah...Then why did you help me?" He got really close to the bars to listen.

"I felt as if...I must. I can tell you are very special."

"What. You mean it felt like destiny?"

Donna was set aback. That was what she was thinking of.

"Oh, I get it. Listen, wonder girl, you're just going to have to accept a few things in life. There's something I need to do, and its not here. Its out there."

"But..."

"And maybe you don't belong here, either. But who are we to decide?" Kid Flash could tell that this girl was having alot of problems, even before he came to the island, "Just follow your heart."

Donna sighed, and smiled. "Thank you."

Kid Flash raised the last piece of chicken.

"Can I get some mustard with this?"

He loved that joke.

...

"Jinx! Come on now! Hurry up!" Argent was sneaking in the shadows, trying to be as quiet as possible...and, truth be told, so was Jinx.

"I'm coming!" Jinx hissed.

They looked all over for Kid Flash: In the main garden, in the streets, they checked a few windows. No sign of him.

"You know what, Argent? You were right. There are no men here!" JInx whispered as they took five minutes in a shadowed spot.

"Yeah. And its starting to get me worried about our fearless leader," Argent frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" Argent was starting to worry Jinx again.

"I mean that that no men might be a rule. I mean that they might just kill your optimistic boyfriend." Argent looked at Jinx, sorry she said it.

"Oh no..." What would Jinx do without Kid Flash? Where would she go?

"But we won't know unless we keep looking," Argent got up, and their search continued.

...

Hotspot was lost in thought as he silently hovered above the island.

_Aw, man what am I gonna do? I can't go down, I can't go back. Heck, I can't even move from this seat. I want to help. But Argent won't let me. And I'm not gonna disobey Argent. She's a good leader. And hot. Gosh, she is so hot..._

_ But this isn't about her. Its about Kid Flash and me-this whole thing is my fault! He was just trying to be a friend, and then I pushed back. I made him run around. I should've just...sigh._

_ We're just too different. He's and extrovert, I'm an introvert. Can't get any different than that. We can probably work well together, its just I ...I can't..._

_ Sigh...I just don't know what to do..._

...

"Well, Donna. Its been real. But I better go." It was time. Kid Flash was recharged. And he didn't want to be slow about it. But then again, did he ever?

He went up against the wall, nodded to Donna, who waved, smiling faintly, and then in two seconds, Kid Flash vibrated through the wall.

Donna sat in quiet after that. After a while, she went home.

Kid Flash started to run through the city, looking for a way out. He couldn't have run into to worse people: the guards who were in charge of his cell before!

"Great Hera!" One of them cried. "He's escaped!" Without a second thought, he they began battle.

"Aw, come on!" Kid Flash just wanted to go home!

He began to dodge them, when suddenly, the warriors' swords flashed pink, and broke into pieces.

"Sorry, Ladies. You may be having a lot of bad luck now, but I don't care. Right now, I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" Jinx and Argent jumped into the brawl, and Jinx and Kid Flash came into a hug.

After three seconds, Jinx yelled at him: "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Kid Flash flinched. "Yes ma'am!"

A sword thrust into an invisible wall right beside Kid Flash.

"Whoah!" The couple jumped.

"Will you two snap out of it? I can't protect all of us!" Argent kept using her force fields to block sword thrusts, as more warriors came running.

"Right!" Jinx's eyes flared pink. It was go time.

"Sorry!" Kid Flash put on his game face.

But they all stopped in their tracks when dozens more came from behind buildings, and from the streets.

"Oh, boy..." Kid Flash gaped.

"We can't do this alone..." Argent gasped. And with that, she pushed a button on her communicator.

...

*BEEP BEEP!*

"GUH!" Hotspot woke up. A few hours ago, he had put the plane on autopilot, and fallen asleep.

_Oh, man! That's the distress signal! What do I do? What do I do?_

Hotspot actually stopped to think.

_I'll do what I'm supposed to do. Help my team to be heroes._

And with that, he jumped out of the plane.

...

From her room, Donna saw the fires of battle. She knew what it was.

She raced from her home, to the Island temple. There stood the sacred weapons: The lasso, the gauntlets, the tiara. She didn't care what exactly the did. She just knew that her people were wrong, and that she and these items would help them see that.

...

All three Titans were held and tied. When they were on their knees, Diana and her mother, Queen of Paradise Island came to speak with them.

"Mother, this worm, this man came today. That, you know. But when he escaped, for reasons he won't explain, he disturbed the peace. Then these witches arrived to rescue them! I say that we shall not wait until mourning to behead them, but that we should do it now!" Diana forced her sword into the ground.

"Patience, daughter. First, I want to know how he got out..." The Queen was calm, cool, and collected. That is, until-

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hotspot fell, but flared his arms five feet above the ground, powerful enough to hover for a few seconds, and then he landed.

"WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER MAN?" The entire crowd roared with anger.

...

All four Titans were held and tied.

"Uh...Sorry guys?"  
>"Yeah, no. Its okay Hotspot. That was a great plan! Fall in the middle of the Warrior Princess Army! That's great! We should store that away for future missions!" Kid Flash's sarcasm just did not end!<p>

"Will you please SHUT UP!" Argent had had enough.

"Thank you, witch. Now, as I was saying, I want to know how you got out in the first place..." The Queen pointed toward Kid Flash. Kid Flash gulped.

"Well..."

"I helped him!" Donna flew down from the sky, in between the warriors, and the titans.

"Donna! You didn't!" Diana could not believe her sister's betrayal. She turned her head down.

"Why did you do this?" The Queen looked at her daughter. Donna was lucky that her mother was so controlled.

"Because we were wrong about the men!" Donna had said what had been on her mind, long since before Kid Flash had shown up on the island.

"We were wrong. Look at these people. They did not come to curse our home! They are only here to rebuild theirs. Their home, and their family. We stole their leader! They simply came here to help their friend..." Donna was proud she was speaking her mind.

"And what of the cause of our problem? Is he here for a justifiable reason?" Diana was still a bit antagonistic.

"No. The oaf is a simpleton."

"Hey!"

"But he is not evil. We must understand this! There is evil in the world, yes! But it is not just in mankind! Evil's grasp sometimes grabs hold of women, including the actions I have seen tonight!

"But at the same time, there are also good people. Both women AND men! These four, for example: They are the champions, the warriors of their home. They fight evil. They want nothing more then truth and justice for all!" Donna smiled.

"Don't forget the last slice of pizza!" Kid Flash piped up. The amazon's all looked at him, confused. Jinx, Hotspot, and Argent all glared at him.

"Uh...sorry..." Kid Flash said, blushing beyond control. Reverting to normal, he said, "Donna, please continue."

"...Thank you," And she did, " These heroes wish for nothing more right now, then to return to their home! You cannot deny them this wish!"  
>Once Donna had finished, The Titans held their breath. After an extremely long pause, in fact, the sun was starting to rise, the Queen nodded.<p>

Donna smiled, and the Titans were released.

The four began to cheer for Donna, but then the Queen raised her hand.

"Donna, your new friends, may go free, but you have to go with them."  
>The outburst included the entire crowd, "WHAT?"<p>

Diana walked forward, crying slightly, to explain, "Donna, you're not an amazon." The shock was plain to see on Donna's face.

Diana continued, "I found you...on a burning ship. No one else survived, your parents...as well. We like to call ourselves the good guys too. We took you in. We raised you, and granted you the powers of a true Amazon. But we knew the day would come when you must return to the world of man... It just so happens that that day is today..." This was very hard for Diana. Out of all of Donna's family, Diana loved her the most.

Donna, with red eyes, hugged her sister. The other Titans shifted around, it was hard for them all to be at such a touching scene.

One by one, tear by tear, Donna hugged her many sisters, crying harder every hug. When she came to her mother, she could no longer bare it.

"Hush now, child..." The Queen said with sympathy. "Calm yourself...It will be alright. You may return any time you wish..." When they came out of the hug, The Queen glared at Donna's new friends.

"Just don't bring any men, please..."

"*Sniff*, Oh, Mom!" Donna laughed.

...

After the flight back, Donna was exploring her new home, the Titans Tower. While she entertained herself, the other four called Cyborg.

"So you guys have a new member already?" Cyborg smiled. He trusted that the Titans South had done a good job as a team.

"Yep!" Kid Flash was happy to be back. She and Jinx were in ops, along with Donna.

"This girl have a name?"

"She wants to be called 'Wonder Girl,'" Kid Flash's smile grew even bigger. It didn't seem like it could stop growing!  
>"That's kinda over the top...Any idea where she got it?" Cyborg's eyebrow raised.<p>

"No idea..." Kid Flash smirked.

"Kid Flash, you lie! You called me that, in your cell!" Wonder Girl said, as plain as the sky was blue.

Jinx glared at Kid Flash. "What?"

"Nothing! Never mind!" Kid Flash squirmed out of that one by the hairs on his neck.

"Ha! I can see why you were voted out of your leader spot!"

"Well, in defense it wasn't all my fault..."

"Can it, Kid Flash! It was yours as much as it was mine!" Hotspot and Jinx walked into the room.

"Well, in any case, Argent I'll be waiting for you report next week!"  
>"You got it, boss!" Titans South new leader, said good-bye with a grin.<p>

Wonder Girl finished exploring. "I rather like this place! I can not wait to see more!"

The computer's alarm beeped.

Argent ran to it, and said, "Looks like that'll be sooner than you think..."

The five Teen Titans prepared for their first mission!

"I call shotgun!" Hotspot yelled.

"Not if I get there first!" Kid Flash sped out the door.

"Aw, come on! That's why I called it!"

"Fine then, I'll drive!"

"BUT YOU CAN RUN THERE!'

"...So true." He sped out the Tower.

"KID FLASH!"

"Titans!" Argent yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Just go..."

...

Oh, hey! I do have some updates and announcements for you guys!

With my laptop, and me getting a new camera soon, I may or may not make regular youtube videos. This would include: Q and A, a possible vlog, AMVs, and trailers for upcoming seasons and stories.

So you might just want to go subscribe if you want more Teen Titans awesomeness. (Just google n4m4w45! It'll take you right there!"

I have two other recent stories you may be interested in: "The Best Summer Road Trip. EVER." Which stars Cyborg, Beast Boy, Ron Stoppable from Kim Possible, Knightcrawler from X-Men Evolution, and Sokka and Zuko, of course from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Also, my 9/11 tribute, "9/11 with the Teen Titans" can be found on my profile too, and I like to think its one of my best.

So why don't you please check that out too?

Oh, and Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3, Episode 2 will be up on Monday, and the long-awaited Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4 will start in October!

So what'd you think?

Too weird? Hilarious? WHERE'S THE BLEEP ARE THE ORIGINAL TEEN TITANS? Wonder Girl's awesome?

I know you guys have your thoughts too!  
>So why don't you go ahead and review!<p>

Peace in Christ, and imagine on!


End file.
